05 Crônicas do Colegial Capítulo 05
by Hentai Kitty
Summary: Numa escola c/ profs e alunos perfeitos, gatos, gostosos de morrer, as relações mais diferentes e picantes podem acontecer. Hentai hetero, se houver mais caps tb terá yaoi e, se eu conseguir, yuri. Já avisando q podem ir de melosos a pesados e SÃO EXPLICITOS. Capítulo 05! Shina & Shura


Naquele dia, quando Shina chegou em casa, quase teve um enfarto. Não podia acreditar que aquele homem estivesse lá, o que estaria fazendo? Ela não era a melhor aluna da sala, não prestava muita atenção às aulas, mas as nota na matéria dele não estavam assim tão ruins para que ele viesse conversar com seus pais. Ela deu uma espiada na sala e antes que qualquer um dos três pudesse olhar em sua direção, correu escadas acima e se fechou no quarto.

- O que diabos aquele cara tá fazendo aqui? Eu não me conformo! Ele só pode ser um imbecil de achar que vai me intimidar vindo aqui! – jogou a mochila na cama e se olhou no espelho – Mas intimidar de que? – pensou finalmente.

Ela desabotoou e tirou a camisa, tirou a gravatinha verde, depois a saia, ficando só de meias e lingerie azul. Se olhou, gostava de seu corpo, era forte, definido, mas também delicado. Marin era a única que conseguia ser quase tão boa quanto ela nas atividades físicas. Bem... O idiota do professor Aiolia achava que Marin era a melhor e muitos concordavam, mas ela tinha certeza que isso era porque ele babava só de olhar para a ruiva. Os outros concordavam porque eram uns idiotas que achavam que ele tinha razão só porque era o professor. Mas ela era melhor que Marin, tinha certeza disso e não ia deixar a colega vencê-la novamente. Viviam empatadas nas disputas que faziam, quando muito Marin tinha uma vitória a mais ou uma a menos, mas Shina logo mudaria isso. Ah, que belo corpo ela tinha... Aquele professor metido a sério lá no andar debaixo perderia a compostura se a visse assim, só de roupas íntimas, ela pensava. E então veio em sua mente a imagem dele abraçando-a por trás e colocando a mão sob seu sutiã, acariciando seus seios, e algo ficou quente dentro dela. Shina balançou a cabeça, querendo afastar os pensamentos, não precisava disso, não precisava de carinho e amor, como suas amiginhas tolas. Ela era mais forte que isso, era uma mulher independente!

Estava acostumada a ver a mãe fazer tudo para o pai. Não trabalhava fora, cuidava da casa sempre, fazia tudo o que ele lhe pedia. Ele não era um mal homem... Mas e se fosse? Sua mãe ficava ali, se submetendo aos caprichos masculinos e só não sofria porque tinha a sorte de ter um homem que, apesar de não a querer trabalhando fora e sendo financeiramente independente dele, a tratava bem e nutria todas as suas necessidades. Mas era pura sorte, e as mulheres por aí sofriam com maus maridos exatamente por serem submissas como sua mãe, mas não terem a mesma sorte. Não, ela não seria submissa nem dependente de homem nenhum! Por mais que sua mãe lhe dissesse dia após dia:

- Obedeça ao seu pai, Shina, a mulher tem de ser submissa e obedecer!

Era ridículo! Era medonho, horrível, tenebroso, cruel, retrógrado! De jeito nenhum ela atenderia a isso... Alguém batia a porta. Ela bufou, queria entrar no banheiro e tomar um banho quente logo, fazia frio naquele dia.

- Shina! – chamou a voz da mãe – Venha na sala um pouco, precisamos conversar com você.

- Ah, mãe! Agora? Eu ia tomar banho.

- Tome depois, o seu professor tem q ir embora.

- Ele que espere! Eu estou com frio.

- Shina, se você não vier vai ter problemas, mocinha.

- Tipo o que, mãe? Já passou da época em que eu me assustava com a ameaça de não ter sobremesa.

- Ande logo ou seu pai lhe dá uma surra!

- Ah, não me ameaça! Eu que não vou deixar marmanjo me bater. Não to fazendo nada de errado aqui.

- Isso é importante Shina... Vai ser rápido, por favor!

- Ai, que saco! Já vou...

Ela se vestiu novamente e desceu bufando, olhou para a ara do professor, muito emburrada, ele sorriu para ela.

- Boa tarde, Shina. Me desculpe atrapalhar seu banho... É que eu preciso ir logo para casa corrigir algumas provas.

- Tá me ameaçando, por acaso? Eu não sou o gênio que a Marin é mas estudei!

- Pare de falar assim com o seu professor, Shina! – ralhou o pai.

- E quer que eu fale como? Eu não tenho nada a ver com a correção de provas dele! Até parece que ele vai tirar nota de um aluno que não seja legalzinho com ele.

- Não estou aqui para te ameaçar, calma. – ele disse se tornando sério – Você sabe que eu sempre sou honesto com todos.

- Honesto até demais. Mas e aí? Por acaso eu fui mal demais mesmo achando que eu tinha estudado muito?

- Não... Eu não vim aqui por assuntos escolares.

- Agora conseguiu me deixar curiosa...

- Que bom! – ele levantou a cabeça com um pouco de entusiasmo, mas sempre muito equilibrado.

- Chega de tratar o senhor Shura dessa forma, Shina! – criticou a mãe. – Será que você poderia ser educada pelo menos uma vez na vida?

- Desculpe... – ela suspirou, ainda um pouco emburrada.

- Shina... – seu pai estava sério, sabia que seria uma conversa difícil de se levar com uma filha tão rebelde como aquela – você sabe que somos de uma família bastante tradicional... E fazemos parte de uma religião também bastante tradicional...

Shina começou a ferver por dentro. Lá vinha ele de novo com aquelas ideias de tradicionalismos idiota. Aquilo a irritava! Eles faziam parte de um grupo tradicional em que as mulheres obedeciam aos homens e em que os pais escolhiam com quem seus filhos, meninos ou meninas, se casariam desde que haviam nascido. Shina já mostrara que odiava aquele jeito medieval de ser, já chutara portas dizendo que não seria obrigada a aceitar aquela palhaçada e que jamais a obrigariam a se casar com alguém com quem ela não quisesse. Aliás... Jamais a obrigariam a se casar, ela não se casaria, ela não precisava desses sentimentos toscos que só prendiam as pessoas e tiravam toda a sua liberdade. Ela não aceitaria de jeito nenhum, e eles haviam decidido não falar mais sobre aquilo já fazia três anos. Ela tinha esperanças de que os pais haviam esquecido essas imbecilidades e que não tentariam mais persuadi-la de nada. Mas agora...

- Shura faz parte desta mesma vertente, ele é filho de um grande amigo nosso, o qual você não conhece pois se recusa a frequentar nossas reuniões.

- Minha opinião é só da minha conta... – ela murmurou.

- Chega disso, Shina! Eu sou seu pai e você vai me respeitar aqui! Nós combinamos o casamento de vocês dois quando você nasceu e é isso.

- O que? – Shina berrou – Esá de brincadeira comigo? Eu não preciso de um marido! Eu sou independente! Vou me formar e me bancar! Não vou ser esposinha submissa de ninguém! Pode tirar o cavalo da chuva que isso vocês não me obrigam!

- Está combinado, Shina! Não adianta espernear, eu estou mandando!

- Você não tem o direito de me mandar me casar! Que se dane, eu não vou fazer o que vocês querem!

Shina saiu correndo e bateu a porta da frente, ganhando a rua. O pai ia sair correndo atrás dela, mas Shura o segurou.

- Deixe ela, senhor. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, sei bem como ela é e até entendo seu lado. Não fique zangado com ela.

- Mas nós fizemos um acordo! Eu mantenho minha palavra sempre.

- Mas isso não depende só do senhor. Ela sabe se virar, deve ter ido se refugiar com Marin. Elas parecem ser muito rivais, mas são muito amigas. Vamos... Está tudo bem, eu vim pelo meu pai, mas também não acho certo essa obrigação. Estamos no século XXI afinal.

- Século de pessoas que usam da ideia de liberdade para se tornarem imorais!

- Bem... Eu não sou do mesmo ponto de vista. Vamos dar um tempo a ela. Vou falar com meu pai, ele vai entender. Não há necessidade de manter um acordo que fará uma pessoa tão triste. Quero uma esposa, não um leão enjaulado.

Shina não voltou para casa naquela noite, a mãe de Marin ligou avisando que ela estava lá e estava bem. As aulas se seguiram no próximo mês, mas ela não conseguia fazer mais nada. Havia se esquecido de que aqueles idiotas costumavam casar suas filhas com 16 anos, idade que ela completaria dali a um mês, agora estava chegando. Era o início do segundo semestre, março estava começando, dia 24 ela completaria a idade. Não se conformava, cada vez que tinha de olhar na cara daquele homem ela tinha vontade de enforcar seu pai. No final de uma das aulas, ele a encontrou no corredor.

- Sei como se sente, Shina. Eu também sou contra casamentos arranjados e discuti muito com meu pai a respeito. Não discuto mais porque agora tenho minha vida. Mês passado ele veio me dizer que estava chegando seu aniversário. Eu bem que o avisei que você jamais aceitaria isso, mas ele disse que quem tinha de aceitar era seu pai. Bem... E fui conversar com seu pai, tentar persuadi-lo a deixá-la escolher o que você quer, mas ele é impossível de se conhecer.

- Pelo menos nisso a gente concorda. Acho que vou é fugir daqui!

- E vai se virar com o que sem nem terminar a escola? Não terá como ser independente, como tanto quer.

- Eu não vou cair na do meu pai!

- Sabe... Eu pensei na possibilidade de se resolver isso, já que você parecia... Bem... Interessada em mim, pelo menos por seus olhares.

- O que? – ela se indignou – Ora seu cafajeste! De onde foi que tirou uma história absurda dessas? – mas estava com o rosto vermelho.

- Você não pode fugir, Shina, não terá para onde ir, nem onde trabalhar e correrá riscos. Pode ser forte e decidida, mas não é invencível. Não vou deixar que se afaste daqui dessa forma.

- E vai fazer o que, então? Ou eu saio ou eu me caso com você porque meu pai não vai me aceitar em casa se eu o fizer quebrar sua promessa de merda.

- Nossa, que língua! – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Olha... Eu sei que vai querer me bater... Mas tenho uma ideia. Nós nos casamos mas não nos casamos.

Ela quase deu um tapa na cara dele. Shura se afastou de sua mão no último instante, fazendo sinal com a mão de quem pedia tempo para se explicar.

- Você não entende. Haverá casamento, seu pai fica cotente, você não tem que fugir, termina sua escola, faz a faculdade, arruma um emprego e então nos separamos. Neste meio tempo não haverá nada entre nós!

Ela quase surtou, xingou o homem de todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis. Shura não disse mais nada, se despediu e foi embora. No fundo ele a adorava, quem dera a menina tivesse vontade de se casar com ele, pois era bonita, decidida, esperta, ele adorava seu jeito irritado, sua energia, sua personalidade esquentada. Não se importaria se ela fosse independente, tivesse o próprio emprego, os próprios bens, comprasse as próprias roupas com o próprio dinheiro, não se importaria em dividir os trabalhos domésticos ou o cuidado com os filhos. E se ela não quisesse filhos, também não se importaria, pois quando olhava para ela via que poderia estar tudo bem sendo só os dois e queria mais que se ferrassem os costumes de seus pais. Estavam no século XXI, seguir aquilo era ridículo, ele gostava dela, queria ela, fora apenas uma coincidência que fosse justamente a menina que seus pais haviam escolhido. Se tivessem escolhido outra, diria não aos seus pais e seguiria sua vida tentando conquistar Shina, sua garota. Ele era muito mais velho, tinha dez anos mais que ela, mas isso era o de menos, ele não era pedófilo, mas um homem apaixonado por uma menina que já pensava como mulher.

O mês passou, o aniversário de Shina era na próxima semana, e o casamento deveria ser celebrado no sábado seguinte, o mais próximo possível do aniversário. Ela conversara com Marin, todos confiavam em Shura, ele sempre fora um homem honesto, afinal, não havia muita escolha para ela. Ela chegou na sexta feira ao final da aula, ficou ao lado da sala dos professores e pediu para falar com ele. Shura saiu e caminhou com ela até o pátio, as pessoas passavam ao redor, mas estavam ocupadas com suas próprias conversas, de forma que poderiam falar sem que ninguém soubesse o assunto.

- Pode dizer, Shina... – disse ele finalmente ao perceber que ela estava nervosa.

- Eu... Vou aceitar sua proposta...

Um brilho de esperança nasceu nos olhos do homem, poderia ser que, um dia, ela acabasse se apaixonando por ele, e a farsa poderia virar realidade.

- Mas é só de fachada! – disse ela muito brava. – Só de fachada!

- Claro, claro! Eu estou querendo ajudar.

Eles deram um aperto de mão, selando um contrato sem papel.

Shina queria morrer, tendo de entrar com aquele vestido de noiva ridículo naquele templo retrógrado formador de homens das cavernas, de braços dados com o pai como se fosse sua propriedade que ele entregaria ao homem no altar para ser seu novo dono como se ela fosse uma coisa. Seu rosto estava coberto pelo véu branco, o que só era bom pelo fato de que ninguém poderia ver seu olhar de raiva. Ao fim do corredor, o sacerdote fez aquele discurso insosso e sem sentido pegando qualquer pedaço de passagem do livro e interpretando ao seu bel prazer. A menina quase voou em seu pescoço quando começou a falar no quanto a mulher é boa e bendita quando submissa e obediente ao homem, pois ele a possui, visto que não tem condições de se manter pura e correta sozinha. Mas se segurou para manter as aparências. Shura gelou quando ouviu tais palavras, pois pensou que Shina não aguentaria e espancaria o homem, mas se surpreendeu, pois ela não o fez.

Quando foram para casa, na primeira noite, Shura lhe mostrou seu quarto, era um quarto bonito e bem arrumado, ele havia colocado todas as coisas da jovem de que ela precisaria naquele quarto. Algumas coisas dela estavam no quarto dele, apenas para manter as aparências. Ela agradeceu, ele lhe deu boa noite e foram dormir. Esperavam que os dois viajassem em lua de mel, portanto eles foram. Se divertiram muito esquiando nas montanhas e nas piscinas térmicas, se conheceram melhor, Shina contou suas dificuldades de escola, suas raivas com as atitudes dos pais, sua vontade deser independente. Shura a compreendia, ele também pensava que a mulher tinha de ter seus direitos e ser igual ao homem, ele também brigara com os pais por pensar diferente. Ele a achava corajosa. Voltaram para casa e a vida seguiu normalmente, com a única diferença do lugar onde viviam, e sua sorte era que seus pais não aceitavam carícias em publico, portanto podiam agir apenas como os amigos que estavam se tornando.

E o tempo passou, algumas vezes Shina se pegava olhando para Shura demoradamente, e ela sabia que ele também a olhava, ela o espiava trocando de roupa, ele era lindo, atlético, o abdômen definido, os braços e pernas fortes, as pernas torneadas. Ele passava um perfume que ela adorava, todos os dias de manhã ela esquecia muitas vezes de pegar alguma coisa na gaveta da cozinha só para ter de levantar e ir buscá-la. Assim ela passava por trás dele sentindo seu perfume marcante. E um dia, no mês seguinte ao retorno da viagem, ele estava se trocando, virou-se um pouco de forma que, pela primeira vez, viu o reflexo da jovem lá atrás, no corredor, olhando para ele, ainda só de cueca no quarto, passando o perfume. Ele sorriu e se virou, ela tentou disfarçar e ir para o quarto, mas ele a seguiu.

- O que estava espiando, Shina?

-Nada! – respondeu ela com aquele tom indignado apesar do rosto vermelho como fogo – Eu só estava passando, não viu?

- Não... Eu só te vi me olhando com os olhinhos verdes esbugalhados – ele tinha um sorriso maroto – Acho que está interessada em alguma coisa.

- Não seja ridículo! – ele segurou seu braço de leve – O que está...

- Ridículo? Mas você está vermelha e tremendo e eu sei muito bem que sempre me olhou demais. Acho que é tão arredia por causa das ideias estúpidas de nossos pais, mas se não fosse isso já teria aceitado o que sente.

- Não sei do que está falando! É melhor me soltar!

Ela puxou o braço da mão dele e foi para o quarto se arrumar. Ele não disse mais nada, já era hora de sair para a escola e não havia tempo de discutir, mas ela não lhe escaparia desta vez, não depois de mostrar que seus sentimentos eram completamente diferentes de suas palavras.

- Terminamos nossa conversa quando voltarmos da aula, Shina!

Ele ria, e ela bufava. Ele adorava a forma como ela bufava. Ela bateu a porta do quarto e foi se arrumar. Olhou no espelho, vermelha como um pimentão, tirou o pijama deixando a mostra aquele corpo escultural e tinha de admitir que cada vez que o via sem suas roupas, arrumando para o trabalho, ela se sentia arder por dentro, tocou os seios, sentindo um frio na espinha subir da base à nuca e depois colocou os dedos entre as pernas. Estava molhada, como sempre que o observava às escondidas, teve de ir ao banheiro se limpar e trocar de calcinha antes de se vestir. O dia passou e Shina ia ficando mais e mais nervosa quanto mais chegava o fim da tarde, Marin não conseguiu arrancar nada da colega, mas percebia facilmente que ela estava muda e agitada demais. Mas desistiu de perguntar quando a menina lhe soltou um "Não é nada, saco!" qase voando em seu pescoço.

Chegaram em casa, Shura abriu a porta, Shina tirou o sapato antes de subir o degrau do Hal de entrada, ele trancou a porta atrás de si e, nem bem se virou, já enlaçou a menina pela cintura,encostando-a na parede e colando seu quadril ao dela com um sorriso malicioso.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, seu...

- Ora, nossa conversinha desta manhã ainda não terminou, Shina.

- Não me enche! Me solta que esse não era nosso trato!

- Não... Mas também não era nosso trato você ficar me espionando pelado com aquele olhar faminto.

- Não sabe o que está falando!

- E sei muito bem o que estou falando...

Ele pegou um seio numa mão e o apertou suavemente, Shina estava com um olhar de fúria, tentando se desvencilhar dele, mas com o rosto em chamas, ele aproveitou um momento em que e,a abriu a boca para xingá-lo e beijou-a, enfiando a língua dentro da boca dela. Shina dava socos nos ombros dele, socos cada vez mais leves, o meio de suas pernas queimando e algo escorrendo de lá de dentro novamente, ela acabou gemendo quando ele abandonou sua boca para chupar seu pescoço e sua orelha e enfiou sua mão em sua coxa, subindo pelo meio das pernas até para debaixo da saia e ela se contorcia e reclamava.

- Tira a mão de mim seu idiota! Não foi o que combinamos! Seu... Seu...

- Seu o que...? Pode dizer. Diga!

- Seu tarado, pervertido!

- Assim como você que me espiava. Agora eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu.

- Ahhh... Imbecil... Eu vou te matar...

- Adoro esse seu jeito bravo, sabia?

Ele abaixou até a altura de sua cintura, puxando para baixo a calcinha e afastando suas pernas para enfiar a cabeça lá no meio. Com a língua, acariciava seu clitóris e seus lábios para depois chupá-los, e enfiava a língua na entrada de sua vagina enquanto acariciava e apertada os glúteos fortes.

- Como está encharcada, Shina... Você está morta de vontade!

- Não... Seu... Eu... Não preciso disso... Ahhhh!

Ele havia dado mais uma forte chupada, ela tombara a cabeça para trás e fechara os punhos com força em volta dos cabelos negros dele, puxando-os com força, mas não para tirá-lo de perto de si, e sim afundando ainda mais sua cabeça que se afastava de volta para o meio de suas pernas. Shura riu, chupando-a com vigor enquanto ela gemia ainda mais. Ele se afastou, levantando e virando-a de frente com a parede, abaixou as calças e tirou um pênis duro como pedra de lá de dentro. Colocou-o no meio das pernas da menina, fazendo movimentos de ida e volta de forma que ele raspava nos lábios e clitóris dela. Enfiou a mão por debaixo de sua blusa e de seu sutiã, apertando os dois seios e beliscando os mamilos, até que ela estava quase louca.

- Pare com isso, Shura!

- Ora... Está bem... – ele se afastou, ficando parado atrás dela.

Ela virou o pescoço para ver onde estava, viu o homem parado atrás de si, com um membro ereto enorme como o de um cavalo, olhando para ela com desejo.

- Onde vai? – perguntou ela.

- Ora... Você não me mandou parar? – ele se fazia de desentendido.

- Parar de se insinuar e fazer de uma vez! Pensa que eu sou brinquedo.

Ele riu de uma orelha a outra, agarrou ela por trás e enfiou o pau imenso dentro da vagina da menina, fazendo-a sangrar e gritar de prazer.

- Eu sabia que você queria, Shina! Sempre soube.

- Cala a boca e me come!

Ele enfiava com força dentro dela, a menina gemia alto e desesperada de prazer, ele a virou e a empurrou para o chão, deitando sobre si e enfiando novamente, puxou suas pernas para cima de seus ombros, segurando seus quadris para puxá-los com mais força para perto de si, depois abriu a camisa e o sutiã, deixando-a só com a gravada, pela qual a puxava para beijar-lhe com a língua sedenta e depois se curvava para chupar seus mamilos enquanto continuava empurrando o pau para dentro dela. Ele a puxou pelo braço, sentando-se encostado à parede e colocando-a sentada em seu colo. Desesperada por prazer, ela movimentava os quadris como louca de todas as formas, afundando-se sobre aquele membro imenso que a preenchia, um calor tomava conta de si, cada vez mais forte e um calafrio a fazia agoniar cada vez mais, ao ponto do desespero, ate que ela se agarrou aos cabelos dele, gritando, e ele novamente a levou para o chão, enfiando com tudo dentro dela, que tinha o rosto afundado em seu ombro e berrava desesperada. Ele também sentia o frio e a pressão subindo cada vez mais desesperadora desde o ventre até a garganta, até que jorrou dentro dela com um som gutural prolongado.

Ele se largou ao lado dela, tentando reaver o fôlego, estava feliz como nunca em sua vida. Shina parecia irritada agora.

- Droga! Por que você tinha que me descobrir?

Shura riu, virou-se para ela e a abraçou no chão da entrada da casa.

- Ora, não fica assim, Shina. Isso não faz de você uma submissa dependente. Você tinha desejos e estava ficando louca de não dar vazão a eles. Isso aqui não tem nada errado. Mas agora... Somos marido e mulher de verdade...

- Eu vou matar você!

- Não exagere. Você será independente o quanto quiser. Sou seu marido, não seu dono. Se depois você ainda quiser ir embora, não vou prendê-la.

Ela fechou a cara, mas anos se passariam, Shina conseguiria um ótimo emprego e tudo para ser independente. Ela era independente e estava muito longe de ser submissa, na casa os dois dividiam toda tarefa e toda conta, de resto, cada um fazia o que queria de se dinheiro. Mas Shina não pensava mais em viver separada de Shura. Eles tinham ótimas conversas, passavam momentos maravilhosos juntos, e na cama (ou em qualquer outro lugar em que rolasse) aquele pau enorme, grosso e duro era a coisa mais prazerosa que ela poderia imaginar na vida. Ela agarrava aquele membro com as mãos, chupava e montava sobre ele e gemia e se contorcia.

- Me come, Shura! Me faz gritar!

E ele a virava de posição e transava com ela como se fosse a primeira vez de suas vidas.


End file.
